The present invention relates to a sheet music page turning device and more particularly to such a device which can be foot operated or automatically controlled.
A variety of sheet music page turning devices have been known heretofore since it was already widely recognized that it is frequently inconvenient and sometimes extremely difficult for a musician to manipulate the musical instrument and turn the pages of the sheet music by hand. However, such prior devices have never become as popular as might be expected, and this is believed to be attributable to the complexity and cost of such devices.